


Дьявольская кровь

by RoksiG



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Ivanhoe - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Ничто человеческое ему не чуждо. Король влюбился...





	

На губах ее мед. Кожа ее светлее жемчуга. Ее волосы цвета коры молодого деревца. Глаза ее — глаза молодой не знавшей седла кобылицы...

Дьявол! Сравнить это нежное невинное создание с лошадью... Но из ее темно-карих огромных глаз и правда вот-вот выпрыгнут бесенята. Он неловко протягивает ей кусочек яблока в меду, и она захватывает лакомство с жадностью голодной рыбки. Сейчас, что греха таить, он завидует Ричарду и его таланту менестреля.

— Бедный, бедный сэр Морис. Стоит леди Ровене пустить слезу, и железный барон де Браси становится мягким, как оплавленный воск.

Юная весна, которая ничего не знает о хмурой осени, — Изабелла. Такая невинная, такая простосердечная... Или же за этим бесхитростным личиком скрывается коварная обольстительница? Изабелла доверчиво кладет голову на плечо Джону, и он сам плывет горячим воском. Боже, сколько сил и терпения нужно, чтобы не спугнуть это чудесное создание неистовыми объятиями, жаркими поцелуями.

— Слезы — сильнейшее оружие, данное женщинам природой. Нам, мужчинам, устоять перед ним практически невозможно, — Джон обмакивает в мед теперь уже виноградину, чуть помедлив, прежде чем покормить Изабеллу. Терпение вознаграждено: ее губы касаются его пальцев. Почти поцелуй. Почти...

— Ах, не скажи. Это оружие действует не на всех. Вот Гуго, стоило мне только уколоть палец, страдал, будто его ранили в сердце. А ты, мой король, даже если я утоплю в слезах эту поляну, и не заметишь.

Она льстит, называя его королем: для ее отца Джон всего лишь вассал, а она...

— Разве я обидел тебя, чтобы портить отцовский праздник потопом, моя прекрасная госпожа?

— Ты скрываешь от меня историю. Леди Ровена тоскует по первому мужу. Что с ним произошло?

— Несчастный случай. Неосторожно прогуливался по стене и упал.

Эта история вовсе не предназначена для ушей юной девушки. Уилфред Сакс, называвший себя Айвенго, после смерти своего покровителя поддержал претензии молодого Артура на трон. Жаль, что столь отважный рыцарь выбрал не ту сторону, не оставив наследников.

Но молодая, красивая и богатая женщина не должна быть одна, а лояльность должна вознаграждаться. После смерти Ричарда клятва никогда больше не появляться в Англии уже не сдерживала Мориса де Браси. Он давно восхищался красотой и землями леди Ровены. Напрасно возмущалась саксонская знать, напрасно противилась и даже пыталась Ровена сбежать. Свадьба была скорой — на следующий день, как беглянку поймали.

— Какой неловкий. Надеюсь, сэр Морис более удачлив.

— Верно, милая Белла. Трудно найти счастливчика, подобного Морису. Даже столкнувшись с моим грозным старшим братом, этот плут сумел выйти из пламени целым и невредимым.

— История! История! Расскажи, как все было!

Она хлопает в ладоши точно так же, как хлопала совсем недавно, поощряя своего жениха, Гуго де Лузиньяна, на шуточном турнире.

— Я не хочу больше говорить о Морисе де Браси.

Что это, как не ревность? Понимает ли прекрасная Изабелла, что творит с ним, случайно или преднамеренно?

— Хорошо, мой суровый король. Хочешь, тогда я расскажу тебе историю? — она берет яблоко, но не спешит в него вгрызаться, лишь вертит плод в руках и внимательно разглядывает.

— И о чем же, моя прекрасная Белла?

— Моя история о дьявольском семени, — Джон молчит, и она продолжает: — Вопреки всему, молодой граф Анжуйский взял в жены девицу без рода и племени. У них родились дети. И если бы молодая жена была скромна и тиха, то все забыли бы про неравный союз. Графиня никогда не появлялась на мессе, и пошли толки, чем дальше, тем громче. Чтобы пресечь разговоры, граф приказал насильно привести супругу на богослужение, но едва стражи коснулись ее, она превратилась в птицу и улетела в окно. Оттуда и пошло дьявольское семя...

Еще бы Джону не знать эту легенду об одном из своих предков! Правда ли, нет, никто не желает ворошить прошлое и выяснять, что же на самом деле случилось много лет назад — чудо или преступление. Куда приятнее тешить себя забавной сказкой.

— Говорят, графиня была самой феей Мелюзиной.

— Ты веришь в эту историю, милая Белла?

— Согласилась бы леди Ровена стать моей придворной дамой? — произносит она невпопад.

— Для этого тебе нужно стать королевой Англии.

Его возлюбленная манит и дразнит, но Джон старается изгнать из сердца всякую надежду. Может, Изабелла и не влюблена в жениха, однако он ее точно обожествляет: не король, но знатен, а под Джоном трон шатается.

Вместо ответа Изабелла передает ему яблоко, потом вдруг вскакивает, бежит к остальным дамам, затеявшим игру «Поймай меня!», и, резко остановившись, оглядывается. Этот взгляд решает все. Покойный Ричард любил говаривать, объясняя свои проступки: «С чего это, по-вашему, все должно быть иначе? Разве мы все не дети дьяволицы?» Дурная кровь... Ну что ж, пусть рушится мир, но свою фею Джон не отпустит.


End file.
